


Quicksands

by Sangerin



Category: A Streetcar Named Desire - Previn/Littell
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: 52fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella dreamed of Belle Reve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksands

Stella dreamed of Belle Reve. She dreamed of Blanche, and of childhood frolics, exploring the nearby streams in no more than petticoats. She dreamed of the Doctor and the Matron, walking Blanche away down Elysian Fields while Stanley held her. Held her while she cried. Held her back. Kept her from her sister, kept her from her baby.

Life returned to normal. Stanley played poker, came home and drank beer. Stella kept house, raised the baby, and lay beneath her husband uncomplaining.

She dreamed of escape from a cage she couldn't see. Dreamed of seeing Blanche again. Dreamed of freedom.


End file.
